1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for ejecting liquid such as ink onto a medium.
2. Related Art
In a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects liquid such as ink from nozzles of a liquid ejecting head, there is an issue of removing air bubbles contained in the liquid inside a flow channel extending from a liquid container (cartridge) to each nozzle of the liquid ejecting head. For example, JP-A-2010-201829 describes such a technique that a part of the wall of a filter chamber provided midway along the flow channel is formed of a flexible thin film. In the structure of JP-A-2010-201829, the flexible thin film is deflected from an upstream side of the flow channel to force out air bubbles on an upstream side of a filter toward a downstream side of the filter, thereby discharging the air bubbles.
In the structure of JP-A-2010-201829, however, air bubbles are not discharged sufficiently since the flexible thin film is merely deflected from the upstream side of the flow channel to force out the air bubbles on the upstream side of the filter toward the downstream side of the filter.